Melodia
Princess Melodia of Incendienz is the Fairy of Mind and the youngest princess of Incendienz. She is the leader of the Herbix Club. Personalty She is a brave girl. Sometimes she is shy too but the most time she is bold and very cheeky. All the time she must say something. But she want not go to hurt somebody. She thinks all the time that all become good. She speaks very fast. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Spaghetti *'Favourite Colour:' Pink and Blue *'Favourite Hobby:' Caring Animals *'Favourite Pet:' Cat *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Trae *'Best Friends:' Encory and Trae *'Favourite Movies:' Fantasy *'Loves:' Thinking about memories *'Hates:' Listening to bad music *'Favourite Shoes:' Boots *'Favourite Music:' Pop and Rock *'Favourite Spell:' Dissappearing Memory Seasons Realix Club Realix Club - Season 1 She is the little sister of Daisy. When the a group from Honrian decide to murder all fairies from Incendienz, the Realix Club decide to take her to a save place, Alfea. There she meet the first time Innicai and bonded with her. Soon she have to go back to Incendienz. Realix Club - Season 2 She sends a lot of massages to Daisy. Realix Club - Season 3 Coming soon... Realix Club - Season 4 Coming soon... Realix Club - Season 5 Coming soon... Realix Club - Season 6 Coming soon... Herbix Club Herbix Club - Season 1 In this season her first year at Alfea begins. Herbix Club - Season 2 Coming soon... Herbix Club - Season 3 Coming soon... Herbix Club - Season 4 Coming soon... Herbix Club - Season 5 Coming soon... Appearance : Main Article: List of Melodia's outfits Civilian In the seasons of Realix Club she wears a white and pale pink dress. In her hair she wears a little silver lily. In season one of Herbix Club she wears a short white dress with long armes. On this dress are pink and purple stripes. In Season two of Herbix Club she wears a red top with blue stripes. The skirt is dark pink. She wears a pink band in her hair too. She wears reddish and pink boots. In Season three of Herbix Club she wears a short pale blue skirt with pink stripes and a pale pink top with a silver flower on one side of the shoulders. In season four of Herbix Club she wears a longer pink dress with write stripes and some reddish points. In Season five of Herbix Club she wears a pale pink top and a pale pink skirt. On her left arm is a blue band. Her boots are blue too. Fairy Form She wears a pink top with a blue frame. On her pink skirt is a blue frame too. Her wings are purple with a blue frame. Her boots are magenta. Powers and Abilites :Main Article: List of Melodia's spells She is the fairy of mind. She has a bond to Daisy. Every time she know what Daisy is at the moment thinking. She can see the dreams from other people. She earns her Charmix when she led her friends talk without she said something on this mission. So she was calm and the Herbix Club was hide. She earns her Enchantix when she save Arva from the dark ghosts of Incendienz. When the Herbix Club fight with the Witch Bond Melodia helps to save the people from them. But they aren't believe in her so they didn't want come with her. Later a girl of them get hurt and Melodia save her with fairy dust. Her parents are thankful and believe in Melodia so she earns her Believix. Relationships Family Parents She loves her parents very much. Daisy Amelie There is a very strong and special bond between them. They can her the thoughts of the other girl. Daisy learns a lot from Melodia and Melodia do the same from Daisy. Melodia helps Daisy a lot. At home they make all together. Gabriela, Isabelle and Nadjeschda Coming soon... Friends Encory For the first time they hate each other and have to divide a room. But at a mission on Fructa. Encory forgot all the arguments and helps Melodia, so she earns her Charmix. After this event they are best friends forever. Gallery Melodia2.png|Melodia's Fairy Form Melodia_Charmix.png|Melodia's Charmix Form Melodia_Enchantix.png|Melodia's Enchantix Form MelodiaCivilian.png|Civilian Outfit Season 5 of Herbix Club Little Melodia.png|Melodia in Realix Club Category:Fairies Category:Herbix Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:ByGänseblumnase Category:Royalty Category:Herbix Club - Season 1 Category:Herbix Club - Season 2 Category:Herbix Club - Season 3 Category:Herbix Club - Season 4 Category:Herbix Club - Season 5 Category:Realix Club - Season 1 Category:Realix Club - Season 2 Category:Realix Club - Season 3 Category:Realix Club - Season 4 Category:Realix Club - Season 5 Category:Realix Club - Season 6 Category:Realix Club Category:Fan made fairy Category:Incendienz Category:Daisy Amelie Category:Melodia